sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/18 May 2016
11:59 sweet lord 11:59 everyones ded 11:59 omj why do i see my messages from 7 am what the crap ;; 11:59 im alive tho umbra 11:59 o h 12:01 Hi 12:02 hola 12:02 i thought you said hula 12:03 lol 12:04 okay okay okay so i'm testing something on the Treble in Tokyo page and I want some opinions 12:05 Treble in Tokyo (SV)#Episodes 12:05 Is the top episode box better or is the bottom episode box better? 12:05 Top 12:05 ^ 12:06 I mean, the png already shows the title, no need to write it twice 12:06 It also looks neater and saves up on text and typing 12:07 yeah, that's what I thought. Thanks guys uvu#bb 12:08 np 12:24 uhh...hi mbd. 12:24 hi 12:25 and hey other peeps 12:32 nyoom 12:33 (sanic) 12:46 stevidotyoupapyrusimpostorXD 12:46 What I like about Dolomitization is that it goes thru subtlety and cuteness 12:46 Dolomite is really a child, the child we all want to be 12:46 Brb 12:47 He suffered deaths 12:47 One of his only friends, the other of himself 12:47 In fact, his story is childish, rustic 12:47 I made it that way on purpose 12:48 I wanted to give readers someone they could relate to 12:48 Me: BUT NOBODY CARED 12:48 I care. 12:48 :> 12:48 Gtg 12:48 Cya! o/ 12:48 Curfew is EVIL ;-; 12:49 Ikr? But they removed curfew recently, so, yeah... 12:50 I'm on mobile 12:50 oh? 12:50 Well be home soon 12:50 I'm only here to talk w Dani 12:50 hyello 12:50 Bc xe cant get on Skype 12:50 tru fect 12:50 Dani la basura means garbage 12:50 yes i know :3c 12:51 Did u fucking call msd garbage? 12:51 Haha ummm 12:51 yes i did ;w; 12:51 I'll have you know 12:51 I'm Millennium Star Diamondkin 12:51 And ur triggering me 12:51 :3c 12:51 :V check your price ledge 12:51 Gosh!!!! 12:52 Price ledge 12:52 Privilege 12:52 notthisagain 12:52 Same thing 12:52 price ledge :3c 12:52 Sorry for having an identity topazriel!!!!! 12:52 Ugh!!!! 12:52 I'll have you know 12:52 that i 12:52 finished storyboarding 12:52 Not my fault my mom was a rock and my dad is STARDUST 12:52 unistuck up to our current writing at least 12:52 * Raelcontor sprinkles glitter on dani 12:53 does this make me a glitter child 12:53 Also how abt that amazing rp they romanticizes insanity 12:53 thatsnotwhatiwasreferringto=c 12:53 On the good old arrr-peee forums 12:53 I'd say lol but 12:53 :yyyyyyyy 12:53 * Raelcontor does a dance and then sensually poses on Dani 12:53 oh okay 12:54 It'd prettyGREAT 12:54 outside tonight if I donk say sew myself 12:54 Birds are singing 12:54 Jk it's 9 pm 12:54 I just sat through 12:55 The worst violin performance of my life 12:55 Not even just violin an ENTIRE ORCHESTRA 12:55 Of tiny 3rd graders 12:55 Running around 12:55 oh it's violin rest in peace 12:55 oh third graders in orchestra 12:55 rest in pieces 12:56 concerts rly get the juices flowing 12:56 The 12:56 The juice that makes u go deaf 12:57 i forgot i left this open 12:55 Not even just violin an ENTIRE ORCHESTRA 12:55 Of tiny 3rd graders 12:55 Running around 12:55 oh it's violin rest in peace 12:55 oh third graders in orchestra 12:55 rest in pieces 12:56 concerts rly get the juices flowing 12:56 The 12:56 The juice that makes u go deaf 12:57 i forgot i left this open 01:01 http://puu.sh/oVPpG/9a3b70b349.jpg 01:01 *inhale* boi 01:05 dani i just realized something 01:06 pm 01:06 okay here i am 01:16 hi zen 01:16 hi 01:16 still doing art? 01:16 wifi is misbehaving 01:16 rip 01:16 I can't spell 01:16 but yeah, I am 01:17 go to the doc 01:19 brb 01:19 * DaniSkies poof 01:20 ok 01:20 there xe go 01:36 Gnight bye bye 01:36 robont 01:36 bye bye 01:36 honk honk :o) 01:36 damMIT GAMZEE 01:36 MiRaCles, I tElL yOu 01:36 yeah i'm gonna 01:37 you know 01:37 go 01:37 * DaniSkies poof 01:37 !on 01:38 online 01:38 !off 01:38 AWH, THAT DIDN'T WORK. 01:40 This bot doesn't have commands anyway 01:38 !off 01:38 AWH, THAT DIDN'T WORK. 01:40 This bot doesn't have commands anyway 01:42 And even if it did, chat mods would be the only ones able to use it. 01:42 ^ 01:44 oh no.. rip 01:44 sI need to come a cm, make the bot have commands, and take over this chat/s 01:45 Nice joke 01:47 Simu can I take over? 01:48 No. 01:48 awh. *PARAYLISES EVERYONE, AND GRABS THE BOT AND HIDES* SEE YA SUCKAHS!!!!!!!!! 01:49 * Stevenismyuniverse bans Persephone 5ever 01:50 *grace 01:50 ? 01:50 I prefer grace over Persephone. :0 01:50 01:51 then why the username change? 01:51 I like this username, I just prefer being called Grace? 01:51 LIKE I LIKE THIS USerNAME WAY BETTER THAN GRACE FIRE< BUT I LIKE BEING called GRACE?? 01:52 Hi 01:52 ...I doubt that made any sense. 01:52 WHO WANTS TO RP? 01:52 (I'm booooored) 01:53 Ad I would rp, but doing a thing with topazriel. 01:54 Ok. 02:03 I wish I could rp with you peri. :c 02:04 They left 02:05 o. it doesn't say that on my screen. huh weird 02:05 Nope I'm still alive 02:05 wh?? I must be lagging 02:05 Yeah. 02:06 Hi 02:06 wb 02:06 thnx. 02:06 Wel 02:06 com 02:06 e 02:06 http://www.clipular.com/c/5094790804275200.png?k=uw5bjEttkTJSSoYI7a7qPEUvOTk 02:06 This didn't make sense to me. 02:07 O ok 02:07 Woah cool it says if you're away. 02:07 * Periandlapis007 smirks* 02:08 o ok 02:09 Hey zenzi 02:09 yo 02:10 Gonna leave real quick, watch the children for me ;^) 02:10 kk 02:41 Welcome to the Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory 05:29 gnight. 09:09 (Wow) 09:09 (what would her mother say XD 09:09 (she doesn't care tbh. SHE HAS LOST SOME OF HER SANITY BECAUSE OF HELl.) 09:10 * Persephone: Mistress of the Underworld then looks at Qwerty. "Wait...you are still here?" 09:10 Qwerty: Not anymore! 09:10 Hopefully... 09:11 "NO." 09:11 oooo hi 09:11 Qwerty: Then....kill me now, i guess..... 09:12 hi 09:17 I can't feel my legs 09:17 Have u ever been in an amusement park for 09:17 10 hours 09:17 No, only 6 09:18 Ya well I'm 09:18 Nah, only like 3. 09:18 There's this ride 09:18 And it's 2 arrows 09:18 And they go upside down and like spin around vertically right? 09:18 In opposite directions off 09:18 Ofc* 09:18 So some of the seats are off limits idk why 09:19 And so the only seat I could sit in w my friend was the 09:19 The seat where ur facing outside 09:19 And so as soon as the ride starts I'm like screaming madly 09:20 And like "OH FUCK" 09:20 "OH MY FUCKING GOD" 09:20 "HOLY FUCKING GOD OH NO" 09:20 For like 3 minutes straight 09:20 So my voice is gone 09:20 (wow.) 09:21 It was fun tho 09:21 I'm gonna finish sodg when I get home and then we'll just see how it goes 09:22 Also I know this is kind of late but chat rp is against the rules 09:22 :y take it into the forums or pms sorry lol 09:22 we sorta transferred it into pms? 09:22 Ah ok good 09:23 and it was before you said that. 09:23 Aight 09:24 Whoo boy I'm tired 09:25 hi mrdbot 09:25 whats up? 09:25 The sky 09:25 :3c 09:25 *how was your day 09:25 Very very very tiring 09:26 doinggg? 09:26 4 Rollercoasters and a lot of upside down rides 09:26 what park? 09:26 Kennywood it's only in Pittsburgh 09:38 Exictedddd* 09:38 I'm gonna ride it 59392934 times 09:39 Also verbolten is a fav 09:39 However pov videos don't work 09:39 It's all in the dark 09:39 Basically you go start and then the hill comes and ur like "oh ok time to wait" 09:39 Nah 09:39 Ur gone 09:40 Favorite is: The Incredible Hulk Coaster 09:41 Sorry we drove into a tunnel 09:41 And like you zoom right up the hill 09:41 Into a dark dark like pitch black room 09:42 And it's decorated to look like a forest with fluorescent paint and leaves and stuff 09:42 And so ur zooming along 09:42 And then u come to a stop and the trees form a spooky face and ur like 09:42 "Why did we stop" 09:42 then you drop 09:42 And then you drop STARIGHT DOWN 09:42 LIKE 09:42 NOT EVEN A HILL 09:42 They literally DROP THE TRACK 09:42 Ikr 09:43 AND LIKE U DIE 09:43 And then u go outside again and go down a rly tall hill 09:43 And then that's the end 09:43 But omfg so spooky 09:44 Busch Gardens VA has the best rides I've ever been on tbh 09:44 Hey! 09:44 Helo 09:45 hi 09:45 OH AND THE SQUID HATS 09:45 There were squid hats today 09:45 Alyssa didn't let me get one 09:45 BUT THEY'RE SO CUTE 09:45 odd should have a squid hat 09:45 I'm giving him one 09:47 Me: shuffles any musical soundtrack 09:47 Spotify: oh so you want frozen 09:48 Me: oh boy 09:48 Squid Hats!!!!! 09:48 YES 09:48 SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS NE 09:49 Me 09:49 Wow 09:50 :3 09:50 Whoo boy I'm gonna nap for a bit I'm exhausted 09:51 B) 09:51 otay 09:52 Bye! 09:52 :O 09:52 byee grace 09:52 We can continue the pm tomorrow, Qwerty. 09:53 OTay 09:53 (rip my hand) 09:59 Hello? 09:59 09:52 We can continue the pm tomorrow, Qwerty. 09:53 OTay 09:53 (rip my hand) 09:59 Hello? 09:59 10:04 hello 10:05 It's me 10:05 nyoom 10:09 hoi 10:11 :( 10:14 I am backkkk~! 10:28 Yay! 10:29 I'm awake omg 10:30 Arise! 10:32 Yes helo 10:33 We're headed home finally 10:34 o 10:35 :o 10:35 Hi soul 10:35 * DaniSkies -ify 10:35 DANI I II 10:35 dani!!!!! 10:35 Hey Dani! 10:35 Hoi 10:35 Im back 10:35 I'm dying of whiplash 10:35 hello everyone that's really excited to see me apparently 10:35 Hi dani 10:36 I'm working on college stuff at the moment so please excuse me if I don't respond all that quickly ;; 10:36 Wow you big grown up dani 10:36 Going to college 10:36 we 10:36 *ew 10:37 Sodg is gonna have really sassy character art 10:37 for real? 10:37 you're saying he doesn't already? 10:37 Sweats nervously 10:37 Sodg is just a very sassy babe 10:38 He's like bam 10:38 okay but 10:38 Do that everyone will become gayer for him XD 10:38 So many comebacks he's spicy 10:38 Bordeaux Pearl 10:38 CLEARLY EVERYONE IS ALREADY GAY FOR SODG 10:38 Even gayer than that. 10:38 Or maybe it's because we're all moody teens who like edgy hems 10:38 Wow 10:38 Gems 10:38 (Hems?) 10:39 or hoessaieffs 10:39 XD maybe hems...... 10:39 HOESSAIEFFS 10:39 We need to expand 10:39 Spirit of De Grisogonohoe 10:40 Grisogohoe 10:40 Yes 10:40 Y'all Are grisogohoes 10:40 Are any of the diamonds hoes for each other? 10:40 9thank you) Im proud) 10:41 They're all gay for each other 10:41 Do you live under a rock 10:41 OMG 10:41 XD (I live in a house) 10:42 who lives in a rock under the sea? 10:42 PatricK 10:42 I don't know his last name 10:42 So their Grasincenteryleniumreddream hoes? 10:42 STAR 10:42 Damn right 10:43 Uhhh 10:43 Mmmhhm (Poor Coral XD.) 10:43 Tmw the song comes on and it gives u emotions 10:44 Weeps 10:44 tmw? 10:44 Nah coral is a hoe for the Diamonds 10:44 Everybody a hoe 10:45 Ton7ght im victorious 10:45 U a hoe 10:45 Hoe = victorious 10:45 Otay then 10:46 Dani is a hoessaieff 10:46 -_- 10:46 ikr 10:46 Dani u hoe 10:46 o_o 10:47 I love how there are people in this world who take hoe as an insult 10:47 wao 10:47 "Hoe???? Sexually active person???" 10:47 "I'm offended by this" 10:47 coral pearl's a hoe for Bordeaux pearl whoops 10:47 You know the real hoe 10:47 Andre 10:48 Andre is the hoe 10:48 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond calls the asexual a hoe, is prepared 10:48 Andre is the biggest hoe I ever did see yes sir 10:48 He gets all of the fictional characters 10:48 ^_^!!!! 10:48 nyoom 10:48 RIGHT ANDRE 10:49 Wow 10:49 actually no i'm the hoe, OR AM I 10:49 ÷0 bot daimond 10:49 we'll never know 10:49 Odrey is a floof how 10:49 We all got a Lil hoe in us 10:49 Hoe 10:49 Can someone divide by 0 10:49 Not how 10:49 (true.) 10:50 true tho 10:50 (we all hoes.) 10:50 I.e. I'm a hoe for getting free food 10:50 i identify as floofsexual!!!!!!oneone!!! 10:50 Your saying im a hoe 10:50 * Persephone: Mistress of the Underworld divides every-oh hi zen 10:50 ya 10:50 Yes 10:50 @soul 10:50 Simu is a hoe 10:50 For 10:50 I MEAN SIMU 10:50 Really nice things 10:50 hi 10:50 Simu 10:50 i'm a gardening tool for floof 10:50 Dani is a hoe for mrd 10:50 Hey how are you 10:50 accurate,,, 10:51 Andre is a hoe for 10:51 Ice cream 10:51 Stop saying hoe 10:51 Why lmao 10:51 Are you implying hoe is an insult 10:51 gardening tool 10:51 Bc it's not 10:51 hoe is a gardening tool 10:51 >_> people these days 10:52 People these days with enjoying their lives 10:52 God I hate millennias 10:52 Fuck 10:52 Millennials 10:52 * Pseudo-Miracles cri crii why do u hate me 10:52 Nobody likes millennials 10:52 And white people 10:52 White millennials are the worst 10:52 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond is white millennial 10:53 Self entitled little brats amrite 10:53 * Pseudo-Miracles is also white millennial rip me 10:53 Going around calling people sexually active in a joking manner 10:53 How fucking dare 10:53 Wow god inconsiderate 10:53 Brb phone is abt to die lmao 10:53 kk 10:53 people these days 10:53 fun fact: 10:54 amirite is a type of gem, amirite? 10:54 om g 10:54 #bestpunever2k16 10:54 i must go 10:54 well actually brb 10:54 ff 10:54 f 10:54 okafknow 10:58 Hello. 10:59 I just finished my new gem, who's entire design is specifically to counter diamonds. 11:01 what's the name? 11:01 Powers? 10:54 okafknow 10:55 ok back 10:58 Hey Ap! 10:58 Hello. 10:59 I just finished my new gem, who's entire design is specifically to counter diamonds. 11:01 what's the name? 11:01 Powers? 11:07 The name is Kan-so 11:07 And the power is immunity to diamond powers, and reduces form stability and abilities of diamonds 11:08 Why specifically diamonds? 11:09 Cuz now there are too many diamonds 11:09 The power is too much 11:09 wow gee are you just now realizing there are too many diamond ocs 11:10 I really haven't noticed that many around 11:10 how long did that take u to figure out w/out the emotional distress 11:10 since you know you didnt make SSD before i made mine 11:10 there is only like 15 on this wiki. 11:10 "there is only like 15 on this wiki" 11:10 ok 11:10 that doesnt make me feel better 11:10 aptos did a tally 11:10 there's like 24 11:11 ah ok/ 11:11 19 are individual diamonds 11:11 12 use male pronouns 11:11 and im like in the corner just 11:11 "thanks" 11:11 "thanks for all of this" 11:11 and just nervous thumbs up 11:11 tbh mine uses female pronouns but she has just been rolling with male pronouns for a while. 11:11 Male individual diamonds. So? 11:12 and I gtg. 11:12 http://puu.sh/oWWTC/3672efb5c2.png 11:12 ByE! 11:12 male individual diamonds so 11:12 ok so hmm do you have a favorite oce 11:12 oc* 11:12 oh fuck that ok so let's say you have 11:12 2, actually 11:12 like a really fleshed out gem that u love 11:12 and they're like your favorite in rps and stuff whatever blah blah 11:12 so like everyone starts making that one specific gem oc 11:13 all around you 11:13 feels kinda shitty 11:13 and ur like 'wow i wish i can say something about this' 11:13 Then I choose another one of my 12-15 ocs 11:13 and then if you do you're pinned as the terrible horribal bad evil person 11:13 bullying people out of ocs 11:13 which continuously makes u feel worse right? 11:14 dani knows my rage like i scream to xyr like every week 11:14 *day 11:14 exaggeration tbh 11:14 i have terrible memory and it feels like every day tbh 11:14 Just be happy they haven't stolen your specific ideals of what I diamond should be 11:15 and yet everyones stolen the concept itself right? :') 11:15 Booooorreeeddd. 11:15 whatever i dont have emotions 11:15 who has emotions 11:15 lmao 11:15 robots? 11:15 Yes. 11:15 oh 11:15 and no-of course. 11:15 No one cares about mechanical emotions 11:16 ikr simu 11:16 It makes sense. Like when some people literally start a discussion on my wall about how one of my gems is wrong classification wise 11:16 robont feelings 11:16 Robont. 11:16 welp sai is dying 11:16 more like redundant feelings 11:16 laughs 11:16 sobs in the corner 11:16 the one thing i liked abotu OF 11:17 i was the only one with individual diamonds 11:17 there is one thing I like about of tbh. 11:17 but people hate when im hapyp so 11:17 the background. 11:17 and trevor, sorry for using cd. :c 11:17 oh my god it's over with though isnt it 11:18 your ping like literally almost crashed my chrome omfg 11:18 Yeah. 11:18 O.O 11:18 OH SHIT I DIDNT SAVE SODG 11:18 wait yes i did nvm' 11:18 wrong folder 11:18 * Raelcontor 54789 heart attacks 11:18 trevor quick thing pm. 11:18 oh boy 11:18 #too close 2016 05 18